


Banira no ame

by adawinry



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Tora loves returns home, especially with smell of vanilla scented bubble bath.





	Banira no ame

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/59949.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Raindrops were falling on the ground, making differently shaped water puddles. Tora was sitting in a bus, with his head leaning on a window, and thinking, with what Hiroto will be killed by Saga, when he'll wake up with two girly braids. Shou was drinking soy milk and smiling lightly. It seemed like he found the situation, in which his seme was, funny. Nao was writing a post on his blog, smiling to himself. Tora didn't understand him at all. Drummer at some point turned his head from his laptop and started to laugh, seeing what Hiroto was doing. Even loud leader's laught couldn't wake up the bassist.

When Tora found himself in front of his house, or rather, Akiya's house, it was raining even more. Tora hated autumn's end. Guitarist's only dream was to got into a warm room and with a mug of tea in hand, hug Akiya. There's only stairs, door, another stairs and another door. Tora cursed architect in his mind, when he found himself in a dark vestibule. He didn't have to open second door. Akiya did it, with drops of water from his wet hair falling on a white dressing-gown, he was wearing.

"Welcome home." Akiya smiled.

Tora hapily run upstairs, and closed door behind him.

He could smell vanilla scented bubble bath. Amano put his umbrella on the floor, put off jacket and shoes, then went to the kitchen. Akiya was making a tea.

"It's cold, right?" asked Akiya mysteriously.

"It's raining and temperature will be soon below zero and we'll gonna have a spectacle on the roads." sighted Tora, looking through the window.

After a while he looked at Akiya and he thought of something interesting.

"Aki, I have a question."

"Yes?" asked Akiya, leaning on a drawer.

"You're wearing dressing-gown, right?"

"Yes." Akiya noded. "What about it?"

"I love the way, you're playing with me." said Tora. "You're wearing only dressing-gown, right?"

"You wanna check it?" asked Akiya, smiling.

Amano approached Akiya and held him with one hand for a kiss, and took of a belt from his robe with other.

Yes, he was right, like usual.

  
The end


End file.
